My Habanero-Red, Kushina
by Criminal-S
Summary: Kau datang di saat yang… aku tidak tau tepat atau tidak. / "Pecundang, kau baru berani melakukan ini sekarang? Terlalu lama aku menunggumu. Kau membuatku gemas-ttebane!" / plot? what plot? :D request dari Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto**

**My Habanero-Red, Kushina belongs to me (criminal-S)**

**Warnings: Canon. Mature. Minato's POV**

* * *

"Kalau kau panggil terus aku tomat! Akan kuhajar kau terus seperti ini-_ttebane!_"

Aku tertawa melihat gadis murid baru bernama Kushina itu menghajar anak laki-laki di bawahnya dengan rambut merah yang melayang-layang di udara. Banyak yang menjerit ketakutan tapi aku justru terkekeh melihat aksinya. Dia begitu enerjik, kuat dan bersemangat untuk menjadi _Hokage_. Terlebih dia sangat cantik, aku suka sekali memandanginya dari jauh.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!" teriak Kushina dengan garang padaku. Seketika aku memalingkan wajah dengan tawa lenyap begitu saja. Wajahku terasa panas dan takut-takut aku melirik ke belakang lagi untuk melihatnya.

Kulihat dia berhasil mengalahkan lawan-lawannya dalam waktu cukup singkat untuk gadis yang baru saja masuk akademi ninja. Aku tersenyum kagum menyadari dia begitu kuat. Aku pun ingin berkenalan dengannya lebih jauh tapi sepertinya dia membenciku, karena mengira aku sudah menertawakannya padahal tidak begitu.

Pulang sekolah aku langsung berlari keluar kelas karena Kushina juga berlari duluan. Sempat kulihat wajahnya memerah karena ingin menangis sehabis dikatai. Aku ingin mengejar dan menghiburnya tapi ternyata larinya lebih cepat dari yang kuduga.

Setelah mencari-carinya di tengah banyaknya pohon sakura, akhirnya aku melihat Kushina. Dari jauh dia terlihat dijambak oleh seorang _genin_, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi kulihat Kushina menangis berusaha melepaskan diri dengan bersikeras berjalan hingga beberapa helai rambut merahnya tercabut.

Aku membelalakan mata ingin turun dari atas pohon ini untuk menyelamatkannya, tapi Kushina terlihat sedang menghajar balik seorang _genin_ tersebut. Aku tersenyum saat dia melakukannya dengan baik. Baru saja aku ingin turun untuk menghampirinya tapi dia keburu melihatku dan melempar tatapan marahnya padaku.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkanku?"

Setelah itu Kushina berlari lebih cepat dari yang kuduga tanpa bisa kukejar. Aku menghela napas, aku memutuskan untuk tidak menyelamatkannya karena percaya padanya, bukan karena aku tidak peduli. Tapi ternyata aku salah bertindak hingga Kushina semakin membenciku.

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian setelah aku resmi menjadi _genin_, aku belum berani mendekati Kushina. Dia sering melihatku sinis saat aku berusaha mendekatinya. Dia masih mengira bahwa aku juga sama saja dengan anak yang lainnya, mengejeknya di belakang dan menertawakannya.

Sampai pada suatu malam aku sedang berjalan pulang, sehabis dari latihan. Aku menemukan beberapa helai rambut berwarna merah yang sepertinya sangat kukenali. Setelah memungut dan memastikannya, sekarang aku yakin kalau ini benar rambut Kushina! Kulihat ke sekitar ternyata aku menemukan beberapa helai lagi di tempat beberapa meter berikutnya.

Sepertinya rambut ini dilepaskan dengan sengaja karena aku terus menemukannya di sepanjang jalan. Setelah kuikuti sampai hampir ke perbatasan dengan gerakan setenang namun cepat mungkin, akhinya aku menemukan beberapa ninja penyelusup sedang menggiring Kushina. Mau dibawa kemana dia? Aku pun segera menghampiri secepat mungkin dengan persiapan _kunai_ di tanganku.

.

.

.

Suara denting peraduan _kunai_ terdengar saat aku menghajar penyusup dari _Kumogakure_ satu persatu hingga habis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku pada Kushina. Kulihat Kushina dengan wajah lesu dan rambut merah berantakan menatapku lemas. Mungkin sehabis digeret sejauh ini dengan tangan terikat seperti itu tenaganya jadi habis.

"Aku ke sini untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Kushina tak menjawabku meski raut wajahnya terlihat lega, dia justru akan tumbang ke depan namun dengan sigap aku menangkapnya. Kupegangi kedua bahu Kushina agar menghadapku dan aku tersenyum.

"Sekarang kau akan baik-baik saja." Ucapku sambil menyelipkan tangan di punggung dan lutut dalamnya untuk menggendong.

"E-eh! _Cotto!_"

Aku pun membawanya pulang ke arah Konoha kembali. Di tengah jalan ketika aku melompati pohon-pohon, kudengar suara Kushina setengah berbisik.

"Itu…"

Kulirik ternyata Kushina sedang melihat beberapa helai rambut merah di genggaman tanganku yang sedang menggendongnya. Aku tersenyum sekilas.

"Oh ini… aku menemukannya di jalan. Karena rambutmu sangat cantik maka aku segera menyadarinya ketika menemukan beberapa helai lainnya."

Kushina memalingkan wajahnya dengan raut kesal tapi masih dengan wajah lemas.

"Tapi kupikir karena kau tidak memperdulikanku. Selama ini kau terlihat mengacuhkan dan membiarkan saja setiap ada orang yang menggangguku di akademi."

"Itu karena aku tahu kau kuat. Maaf, sebenarnya selama ini aku pun ingin berteman denganmu. Tapi kulihat sepertinya kau membenciku."

Wajah Kushina memerah saat kujawab begitu. Dia mengulum senyumnya manis dan aku pun berhenti di salah satu batang pohoh besar di bawah sinar rembulan.

"Tapi malam ini berbeda dengan perkelahianmu yang sebenarnya. Kau benar-benar ditangkap dan diculik oleh penyusup desa lain. Maka aku harus turun tangan untuk menyelamatkanmu karena tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

"Ja-jadi, selama ini kau memerhatikanku?"

Aku mengangguk mendapati wajah merah Kushina yang semakin terlihat manis.

"Sejak awal aku menyukaimu, terutama rambut merahmu." Akuku padanya dan berhasil membuat Kushina tersenyum malu menunduk di dadaku.

"Kau bicara apa _-ttebane!_"

Kushina tertawa pelan namun tak dapat menyembunyikan nada malu di sana. Aku tertawa kecil melihat wajah kekanakannya yang tak berubah dari dulu.

"_Anata wa kirei desu._"

Tawa canggung Kushina lenyap saat itu juga dan irisnya melirik ke atas dengan ragu. Aku menurunkan wajahku untuk dekat dengan wajah Kushina yang masih berada di gendonganku. Wajah kami semakin mendekat ketika Kushina justru menunjukan wajahnya yang dari tadi tertunduk. Hidung kami bersinggungan dan dapat saling merasakan napas hangat menerpa wajah satu sama lain.

"Minato…"

Bibirku pun bertemu dengan bibir tipis Kushina. Jantungku berdegup dua kali lebih cepat karena tak pernah mengira kalau aku akan bisa mencium gadis yang selama ini kuperhatikan dari jauh saja. Mulanya hanya saling kecup dengan mesra dan penuh perasaan. Ketika berselang beberapa saat aku memutuskan untuk turun dari atas pohon ke tanah rerumputan di bawah.

Aku menurunkan Kushina dari gendonganku dan kami duduk di bawah pohon besar. Kulepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan Kushina dan kembali mendekati wajahnya. Raut lemas Kushina begitu membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang entah apa, karena biasanya Kushina selalu enerjik bahkan garang.

Aku menelan ludah menatapi bibir Kushina yang sudah agak basah karena liurku. Wajah kami kembali mendekat dan aku semakin memberanikan diri untuk menyentuhkan bibir kami. Kukira harusnya Kushina mengamuk dan menghajarku hingga sekarat, tapi nyatanya dia justru membalas kecupan lembut kami dengan agak lemas.

"Nghh…"

Kushina yang bersandar di pohon dan tanganku yang bertumpu pada pohon di belakang Kushina. Suara decapan, kecup-kecupan dan lenguhan kami terdengar saat ciuman diperdalam. Kumasukan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya dan langsung disedot lembut oleh Kushina membuatku melenguh dan tanpa sadar meraba dada Kushina dari luar.

"Mmmh…"

Dadanya yang masih terlapisi pakaian itu sangat empuk dan padat meski tidak terlalu besar. Kulihat wajah Kushina memerah dengan pejaman mata di tengah peraduan lidah kami. Kedua tanganku kini berada di atas dadanya dan mengelus-elus pelan. Kedua tangan Kushina justru menekan tanganku untuk meremas dadanya.

"Mhh…!"

Kushina mulai melenguh lebih keras ketika kuturuti. Kuremas-remas kedua dadanya tanpa melapas ciuman panas kami.

"Minato… aah…"

Saat Kushina mendorongku untuk melepas ciumannya aku pun menurut memberinya kesempatan untuk bernapas. Namun kususupi lehernya dan menjilatinya serta menggigit-gigitnya. Tangan Kushina kini memegangi rambut pirangku.

"Mi-minato… ah… ah…"

Tak lupa sebelah tanganku meremas-remas dadanya semakin gemas.

"Minato, akh!"

"Kushina…"

Aku kembali melumat bibirnya dan menelusupkan tanganku ke celana pendeknya. Kuelus-elus kemaluan Kushina dan memberanikan diri untuk mencoba menyelipkan satu jariku ke dalam lubangnya. Tapi sial tidak ketemu.

"Mhh… Minato! Aaaakh!"

Bleshh.

Satu jariku berhasil masuk dan kutembus Kushina hingga kubenamkan seluruh jari tengahku. Kushina memejamkan mata dan mengerang, kepalanya yang semula bersandar di pohon kini tumbang ke bahuku.

"Aaakh… minato… aaaakh."

Kushina mengerang-erang nikmat ketika mulai kutarik-keluar satu jariku di dalam lubangnya. Dinding lubang itu terasa begitu sempit menghimpit jariku.

"Mhh… akh… minato… ah… ah…"

Sambil mengocok kewanitaan Kushina dengan jariku, aku pun menyingkap baju Kushina ke atas hingga branya juga aku buka. Kulumat dada kirinya sambil terus mengeluar masukan jariku.

"AAAKH! Minato… aaaakh aaakh aakh."

Kushina semakin mengerang nikmat saat kutambahkan satu jari lagi. Dua jariku bermain menyodok lubangnya hingga mentok. Kushina memajam matanya yang sesekali terbuka sayu, desahannya mengalun indah di udara malam yang cukup menusuk ini.

"Aaakh, Mi-minato… aaakh."

Gerakan jariku semakin cepat dan kurasakan sedari tadi tonjolan dibalik celanaku sudah terbentuk. Senjataku semakin berdiri dengan napasku yang memburu karena erangan Kushina dan wajah merahnya.

"Minato, cep… pat-_ttebane_!"

Aku tersenyum melihat wajah Kushina yang merah dan erangan-erangannya yang kenikmatan. Kupercepat keluar masuknya jariku sambil menggigit-gigit puting susu Kushina dengan sedikit gemas.

"Aaaakh! Minato… minato… AAAAKH…"

Cairan hangat terasa membanjiri jariku perlahan. Dengan napas memburu aku segera mencabutnya dan memeloroti celana pendek Kushina beserta celana dalamnya yang sudah basah. Aku pun segera memeloroti celanaku dan celana dalamku. Sekarang kami sama-sama telanjang bawahan, dengan keadaan baju atasan Kushina yang tengah terangkat hingga kedua bukit di dadanya terlihat.

Kukangkankan kaki Kushina yang masih bersandar lemas di pohon dan kuarahkan senjataku yang sudah tegak berdiri tepat di hadapan lubangnya. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya.

"Ja-jangan Minato! JANGAN-_ttebane_!"

Tangan Kushina menahan kedua lenganku yang sedang membuka belahan kewanitaannya sambil memegangi senjataku. Kuselipi kepala senjataku di belahan lubang kecilnya setelah itu dengan sigap memegangi kedua tangan Kushina agar tak bisa melawan.

"Minato…!"

"Uuukh…"

"AAAAAAAAAAKH! Ja-jangan. Aaaaaangh!"

"Ngh…"

"AAARGH! SAKIT! MINATO! HENTIKAN-_TTEBANE_!"

"Ssssh…"

Kubenamkan senjataku seluruhnya di lubang sempit Kushina yang dengan luar biasa menjepit kejantananku. Begitu rapat, begitu kuat namun begitu lembut.

"Sakit! Minato. Argh!"

"Aaakh."

Aku justru mendesah kenikmatan sambil menekan-nekan milikku yang terasa sangat nikmat ketika dihimpit rapat oleh milik Kushina. Cairan kental mengalir dari sana dan setahuku itu darah perawannya.

"Hiks…"

Mataku terbuka lebih lebar saat mendengar isakan Kushina, kulihat matanya telah berkaca-kaca kemudian menangis menitikan air mata.

"Astaga, Kushina… apa yang telah kulakukan?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Aku pun melepas kedua tangannya yang berada dalam kekangan tanganku. Kurendahkan tubuhku mendekati wajah Kushina yang sedang menangis.

"Maaf." Kupegangi kedua pipinya tapi Kushina masih mengalirkan air mata. "Maafkan aku Kushina." Bisikku pelan dan menyesal sambil mencium pelan bibir Kushina agar berhenti menangis.

* * *

**MinaKushi saya suka sekali melihat mereka berdua. Minatonya tenang dan kalem (seperti saya #diinjek) lalu Kushinanya kasar heboh dan kuat (seperti Sakura). Damn! Minato beruntung banget dapet cewek cantik dan hot seperti kushina! *di shannaro dede Sakura* oke, makasih dah sudi mampir n baca. Buat yang req lain sabar ya sebenernya lagi digeret paksa buat ngurus suatu event di kampus. Ini lagi konslet aja jadi nulis bejad2. Klo sempet, review ya! Sampai jumpa di next mesum!chapter :D jaa ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto**

**My Habanero-Red, Kushina**

**Warnings: canon hentai mode, pwp as always.**

**Note: saya lupa melampirkan note di chapter sebelumnya :D kalau ****_genin_**** fict ini tuh berusia lima belas tahun (saya buat empat tahun lebih tua dari yang asli). Gomen yang pada bingung :D kelanjutan chapter ini ceritanya di skip langsung ke MinaKushi yang sudah ****_jounin_****.**

* * *

Dua hari berlalu sejak ujian _jounin_ dan aku hanya sedang ingin malas-malasan di kasurku. Seharian. Hanya mengenakan celana pendek tanpa busana untuk atasan sambil memeluk guling ingin pergi tidur lagi.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka, Kushina masuk dengan gaun tipis berwarna merah seperti rambutnya. Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela menerpa kulit putihnya. Gaun transparan itu hanya menutupi sebatas bokongnya, potongan kain dada rendah mempertontonkan belahan dadanya.

"Minato…"

Dia mendesah berpose seksi menantang di depan pintu. Senjataku berontak dan aku menelan ludah saat dia berjalan dengan seksi menghampiriku.

"Nakal, ya. Peluk-peluk guling, hm?"

Putingnya yang mencuat tak dapat disembunyikan, karena _lingerie _super tipis itu adalah satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuh Kushina. Aku melepaskan gulingku dan sedikit bangkit dengan siku-siku tanganku. Mataku tak berkedip saat Kushina semakin dekat dan menjamah dadanya sendiri dari luar.

"Kau tak ingin ini?"

Tangan putih Kushina berpindah ke kemaluannya sambil mengangkat satu kaki di atas ranjang.

"Atau yang ini?"

Sekarang dia berbalik dan menunjukan bongkahan pantatnya yang hanya tertutup selembar kain tipis. Kushina meremasnya.

"Atau yang ini?"

Kushina membalikkan badan memberi kerlingan nakal lalu… bruk! Dia menindih tubuhku, bergerak dan menggeliat erotis, menggesek senjataku.

"Uh, Minato… Minato…"

Aku memendamkan wajahku di bongkahan dadanya.

"MINATOOOOOOOOO!"

Aku membuka mata dan ternyata yang kupeluk adalah bantal.

"MINATO! BUKA PINTUNYA! ATAU AKU HANCURKAN!"

"Iya… sebentar…"

Sambil menggeliat dan menguap aku berjalan kearah pintu dan mendapati Kushina sedang melipat tangannya. Tatapannya tajam dengan ujung kaki kiri yang dihentak-hetakan.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi Minato, belakangan ini kau menjauhiku!" tuding Kushina masuk ke kamar setelah berhasil mendorong tubuhku yang masih mengantuk.

Kuakui memang aku menghindarinya karena tidak bisa menahan hasratku jika berlama-lama dengannya. Sejak malam dimana aku menyelamatkan sekaligus merenggut keperawanannya, aku merasa sering gelisah dan terbayang-bayang. Waktu itu aku menghentikan aksiku yang mulai memperkosanya karena dia menangis. Aku sadar dari kekhilafan dan meminta maaf.

Setelah itu aku berjanji padanya akan menjaga Kushina hingga dewasa dan menikahinya nanti. Janji anak remaja, awalnya aku memang berniat menepatinya. Tapi makin lama aku semakin tidak dapat menahannya setiap berada di dekat Kushina. Jadi aku melakukan sedikit penghindaran, Kushina mulai merasa aku berniat mengingkari janjiku. Terlihat jelas di mata gelisahnya.

"Kau ingin mencampakkanku?" tuding Kushina lagi.

Hari ini dia memakai baju _jounin _-nya dengan setelan celana pendek sejengkal di atas paha, seperti celana _genin_-nya dahulu. Pikiran kotor mulai menghantuiku ditambah dengan sisa-sisa mimpi basahku sebelumnya.

Mimpi basah? Aku menengok ke bawah dan ternyata celanaku sedikit basah dengan tonjolan di sana. Mataku membulat, kantukku hilang seketika. Aku langsung membalikan badan berniat menuju kamar mandi secepat yang kubisa.

Tapi Kushina menarik kasar lenganku dan mendorongku hingga jatuh di atas ranjang. Kushina duduk diatasku, aku terbelalak karena kewanitaannya yang masih tertutup celana pendek menekan tonjolan celana lembabku.

"Jadi kau mau mencampakkanku?"

Kushina mencengkram kedua bahuku seperti menekan agar aku tidak kabur. Sekarang sebelah tinju tangannya terangkat tinggi siap melayang ke wajah tampanku. "KAU TIDAK INGAT JANJIMU, MINATO? DASAR LAKI-LAKI KURANG AJ…"

"Uhh."

Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak melenguh saat Kushina bergerak liar di atas pinggulku. Sepertinya senjataku berontak hebat sampai Kushina mampu merasakannya. Wajah Kushina merah dan terkejut, tinjunya masih terpaku di udara.

"Mi-minato…"

Bukh!

Aku menggulingkan posisi dengan kaki Kushina yang mengangkang menjepit pinggulku.

"Sssh. Kau datang di saat yang… aku tidak tau tepat atau tidak."

"Mi-minato… uhh…"

Kushina tak banyak melawan saat kutekan-tekan tonjolan milikku di pangkal pahanya yang terbuka lebar. Perlahan kudekatkan wajah hingga hidung kami bersinggungan. Bibir kami bertemu untuk ciuman lembut. Ciuman turun ke lehernya.

Cukup aneh karena harusnya Kushina menghajarku hingga sekarat. Tapi dia hanya melenguh dan mendesah. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku berputar karena didorong Kushina, dia ada di atasku sekarang. Matanya sayu sambil membuka bajunya. Terlihatlah bra hitam dan tanda segel seorang _jinchuuriki_ di perutnya membuatnya terlihat seksi.

"Pecundang, kau baru berani melakukan ini sekarang?" katanya sambil membuka branya, dia telanjang dada sekarang.

Aku menahan napasku dan menelan ludah. Kushina merendahkan tubuhnya sampai dada kami yang tak tertutup sehelai benangpun saling menekan. Tangannya menuntun kedua tanganku dan diarahkan ke bongkahan pantatnya.

"Terlalu lama aku menunggumu. Kau membuatku gemas-_ttebane_!"

Dia pun melumat bibirku dan langsung kubalas dengan hasrat yang selama ini kutahan. Dia melakukannya begitu dalam, lambat tapi menggebu-gebu. Sambil bergerak menggesek bagian bawah yang masih ditutupi kain. Aku juga meremas-remas bongkahan pantatnya selagi berciuman panas.

"Anh…" aku melenguh saat Kushina dengan agresif menyerang leherku. Menggigit-gigit sambil menjilatinya. Aku mengelus-elus rambut Kushina sambil menahan lenguhanku yang sialnya keluar.

"Aaanh, Kusshinaa."

Kushina bergerak melepas celana sampai celana dalamnya sambil terus menerkam leherku. Senjataku semakin tegak, aku menggulingkan badan kami. Bangkit sejenak untuk membuka celanaku, memamerkan kejantananku yang sudah tegak berdiri.

Kami sudah sama-sama tanpa telanjang sekarang.

Kushina menelan ludah sesaat, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan bangkit menghampiriku. Dia berlutut di depanku dan meraih kejantanku untuk mengelus-elusnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, kau sudah besar-_ttebane_?" gurau Kushina menjilat ujung kepala senjataku.

Aku tergelak dan menarik kepalanya sampai senjataku masuk ke mulutnya.

"Nggghh… tidak hanya besar," aku melenguh sedikit menggenjot mulut Kushina, "Sssh… tapi kuat. AAH."

Kulepaskan kepala Kushina hingga terdengar bunyi khas karena basah liur Kushina melumuri kenjantananku. Kushina mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Aku segera menerjangnya sampai aku jatuh di atas tubuhnya. Kami di atas ranjang.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk main-main, Kushina. Sudah terlalu lama kutahan hasratku."

"Kalau begitu, keluarkan-_ttebane_!" ucapnya lantang dengan suara khas tapi _feminine_.

Kubuka pahanya lebar-lebar dengan kedua kakiku. Kepalaku terpendam di gundukan dada padatnya. Kuremas-remas cukup kencang dan berusaha memakan pucuk dada itu penuh. Kugigit-gigit putingnya agar semakin mencuat dan memerah.

"Aaah, aaah, Minato."

Ciumanku turun ke perutnya yang bertato segel _kyuubi_. Aku mencium-ciumnya sampai Kushina kegelian. Dia tergelak, kakinya menendang-nendang hampa.

"Hahaha. Sudah, hahaha, Minato! Nanti _kyuubi_ mengamuk karena kau menciumnya-_ttebane_!"

Aku naik sebentar untuk mengecup bibir mungil Kushina sambil menggelitiki perutnya sebentar. Kushina tertawa dan menggeliat liar sehingga bagian kemaluan kami yang menempel saling bergesekan tak teratur.

"Kushina…"

Kurapihi rambut merah panjangnya yang menutupi wajah Kushina. Tanganku berada di kedua pipinya. Wajah Kushina yang sudah merah itu berhenti tertawa dan balas menatapku. Kuperhatikan bola matanya yang cantik dan bening. Mata yang sering berkilat garang juga berhasil mengelabuiku dengan cara berkaca-kaca.

"Ka-kau tampan-_ttebane_."

Aku tersenyum kembali menyatukan bibir kami sebentar, lalu turun menjamah dadanya, perutnya sampai ke pangkal pahanya. Kubuka belahan kewanitaannya yang terlihat kemerahan dan mulai menjulurkan lidah ke sana.

Kushina menggeliat tapi pinggangnya kutahan, aku terus bermain bahkan berusaha memakan miliknya sampai Kushina menjambak rambut pirangku.

"Aaakh, Minato. Aaakh."

Kurasakan lubangnya berkedut menjepit lidahku. Cairan bening mulai meleleh dari miliknya dan merembes keluar.

"Ge-geli-_ttebane_! Aaaakh! Minato, aaahhh…"

Lidahku terus menerobos sementara tanganku mengekang pinggulnya.

"Hmmh!"

Serangku gemas memasukan lidah, memutarnya liar dan terkadang memakan apa yang bisa kumakan dari kewanitaannya.

"Aaanh, Minato… uuuukh."

Kushina melenguh manja dan menggerak-gerakan pinggulnya erotis. Dia berteriak menyebut namaku saat orgasmenya datang. Aku bangkit dan memasukan dua jariku ke dalam lubangnya yang telah basah. Masih terasa sangat sempit dan hangat.

"Aaah! Minato sebentar, ja-jangan… oookh!"

Kushina tak mampu melawan saat kugerakan dua jariku dalam lubangnya. Desahannya semakin erotis saat aku menambahkan jari menjadi tiga. Keluar masuk dengan kecepatan yang mulai cepat.

Kushina menggigit bibirnya sambil memejamkan mata. Saat kurasakan kewanitaannya menjepit jariku, aku segera mencabutnya. Tentu saja Kushina langsung membuka mata dan menatapku sebal.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Aku tersenyum jahil sambil duduk telentang di sampingnya, mengelus kejantananku. Berhasil menarik perhatian Kushina.

"Hey!" protes Kushina saat kuremas dadanya gemas masih memainkan kejantananku sendiri.

Kushina berwajah merah, bibirnya digigit, ekspresinya seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi malu.

"Oookh, sssh… Ku-shinahh…"

Aku sengaja mengerang lepas menaik turunkan tanganku sendiri pada batangku.

"Nhh, aagh…" kupejamkan mata mencoba menikmati permainan soloku.

Kushina terpancing akhirnya menyerah. Dia menggeram kesal dan meraih tanganku secara kasar. Kushina menindihku dan tanpa ragu menyerang bibirku. Dilumatnya secara ganas sambil memegang kedua tanganku.

Cengkraman tangan Kushina cukup kuat di kedua pergelangan tanganku, wajahnya turun ke leherku. Bibirnya, lidahnya, giginya, menyapu leherku diiringi lenguhan nikmatku. Kushina pun mulai liar menghisap.

"Aaah, Kushina…"

Aku mencoba menggerakan tanganku tapi Kushina semakin kencang mencengkramnya.

Dia memperkosaku, eh?

Kushina bangkit dengan seringai dan tatapan sayunya yang seksi. Akhirnya ia melepaskan tanganku, mengangkang di atas senjataku yang berdiri tegak. Dia mengenggamnya untuk diarahkan kemiliknya.

"Sssh, ah…" aku melenguh saat ia sedikit meremas senjataku. Kuelus pinggangnya naik turun lalu meremas-remas dada kirinya.

Rasanya tubuhku hilang kendali saat Kushina mulai mendesakan milikku untuk memasukinya. Dia terlihat meringis kesakitan dan mengigit bibirnya.

Lubangnya sangat sempit, karena memang beberapa tahun yang lalu aku menembusnya dan tak pernah terjamah lagi. Kushina masih berusaha menurunkan pinggulnya, dinding-dinding miliknya menjepitku rapat, hangat dan basah.

"Akkh… Minato…"

"Ssshh."

Aku menggigit bibirku tak kuat melihat wajah kesakitan Kushina yang justru membangkitkan gairahku lebih. Aku meraih pinggang mulusnya dan menariknya, serta menghentak pinggulku ke atas hingga milikku terendam sepenuhnya.

"AAAAAKH!"

"Ooohh…"

"Ssakit-_ttebane!_"

Kushina memukul dadaku sambil meringis ke sakitan. Tangannya bertumpu di dadaku dengan tubuh yang kaku. Sepertinya dia takut bergerak karena takut sakit. Padahal lubangnya sedang berkedut nakal menggodaku dengan suhu hangat dan jepitan nikmat.

"Aaakh, Minato… akh…"

"Hnnh…"

"Pelan-pelan-_ttebane_! Aaaakh oookh ssh. Minato baka!"

"Uuugh."

Kushina memejamkan mata sambil merengek sakit memintaku pelan-pelan menggenjotnya. Aku tetap menyodok-nyodok dari bawah dengan kecepatan yang justru terbilang kasar. Tubuh Kushina terguncang dan sedikit merendah karena habis tenaga.

"Aaah, Minato… aaaakh."

Kuremas-remas pantatnya gemas sambil menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun menghantam gerakan pinggulku dari bawah. Tempoku mulai tak manusiawi sampai Kushina tak mampu mengimbangi desahan erotisnya dengan tusukan liarku.

"Aaaakh, baka Minato… baka baka… ooooh. Minato. Minato!"

"Hngggh…"

Kushina memegang pundakku sambil bersandar, tubuhnya terguncang-guncang membuat dadanya bergesekan dengan dadaku. Wajahnya memerah dan mendesah tepat di depan bibirku.

"Sssh. Uuuh, Minato… pelan… pel…"

Kuraih tengkuknya untuk kulumat ganas tanpa mengurangi kecepatan pinggulku. Kami berciuman sampai Kushina membalasku dengan erotis dan lebih bernafsu. Lubangnya terasa semakin menarik dan menghisapku kedalam, berkedut nakal.

"Hmmh! Mmmh!"

Gerakanku tak berkurang kecepatannya, meski Kushina mengejang menutup mata sambil membuka mulut. Meneriaki namaku tepat di depan bibirku saat orgasmenya datang.

"Aaaah. Minatoooo…. Uuuuusshhh…."

Lubangnya berkedut mengundangku lebih dalam, aku menggulingkan tubuhnya tanpa berbasa basi mengangkat satu kakinya di pundakku.

Cairan cintanya sudah merembes cukup banyak. Pertanda aku tak perlu takut menyakitinya jika aku mengasarinya sekarang.

Aku mulai menggenjot, mengabaikan Kushina yang protes. Jemariku meraba bibirnya yang terbuka, terasa hangat saat dia justru memasukan jariku dimulutnya. Dihisapnya dengan suara dan tatapan mata sensual padaku.

Libidoku naik tinggi. Aku menghentakkan milikku agak kasar dan penuh-penuh. Kushina memekik berkali-kali menyesali godaan yang dia buat. Kini dia hanya mampu mendongak sambil memejamkan matanya rapat.

"Aaah aaah aaah aaah…"

"Sssh, Kussshinnaah… mnghhh…!"

Aku mulai gila dan tak sabaran menyodok-nyodok lubangnya tanpa perasaan. Rasanya sudah tak terbendungkan lagi jika berhenti sekarang.

"Aaah, Minato… lagi! terusss… aaakh!"

Tanganku meremas gemas dadanya yang bergoyang selagi tubuhnya terguncang-guncang. Tubuh kami berpeluh. Kushina mengejang sambil melolong nikmat. Kuraba perutnya yang bertato segel kyuubi yang mulai basah karena peluh.

"Sssh. Sebentar lagi… uuuuuh."

"Aaah, aaah, aaah! Minatoh!"

Ku taruh sikut-sikutku di samping kepalanya. Membuat sebelah kakinya yang berada di pundakku semakin terangkat. Memudahkan genjotanku pada miliknya yang sudah licin dan semakin berkedut hangat.

Darahku terasa mengalir seluruhnya tepat pada senjataku yang sedang mengobrak-abrik Kushina.

"Sssh… aaakh, Kushina…"

Kushina mengejang lagi. Orgasmena kali ini menjepitku penuh nikmat karena sensasi pada lelehan cairan hangat yang diberikannya.

Miliknya sudah basah. Matanya sayu dengan area bawah mata yang agak menggelap. Ia memasang wajah pasrah tapi menggariahkan.

"Minato…"

Aku melumat bibirnya, memejamkan mata, berkonsentrasi pada penetrasiku yang semakin gila. Tangan Kushina membelai lembut tengkukku membuatku merinding.

Aku mengerang dimulutnya dan beberapa tusukan terakhir benar-benar hentakan terhebatku sampai Kushina memekik.

"AAAKH!"

Senjataku menghentak sampai ke dasar, tubuhku bergetar saat spermaku menembak kuat di dalam sana beberapa kali. Diiringi tubuh Kushina yang menggeliat saat aku menyemburkannya, aku melenguh nikmat.

Tubuh kami sama-sama basah keringat. Nafas tersengal.

"Hmmh… mmmh…"

Kushina melenguh ringan saat kugerakan lembut milikku menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmeku. "Uuuuh. Kushinaa…"

Dengan lembut aku mencabutnya sampai Kushina mengeluarkan desahan manja. Aku ambruk di sampingnya.

Aku benar-benar tak percaya akan melewati hari seperti ini. Menikmati tubuh Kushina yang sudah lama kuidam-idamkan.

Ups. Tadi kukeluarkan di dalam. Aku melirik Kushina yang terlihat mulai tak sadarkan diri akibat kantuk dan rasa lelah.

Aku tersenyum tulus. Membelai dahinya yang basah, membersihkan sedikit rambut merahnya yang tergerai liar di atas bantal. Aku memeluknya dan memerhatikan wajahnya yang polos saat tertidur seperti ini.

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai. Sebenernya saya sudah punya ketikan sebelum natal tapi datanya entah bagaimana bisa terhapus. Saya langsung badmood dan memutuskan join dengan teman-teman saya yang mengajak ke Lombok. Saya ketagihan ke sana terutama pantainya yang biru bening! Begitu pulang mood saya sudah membaik dan melanjutkan cerita bejad ini. Wkwk. Maaf kalau kurang hot, saya lagi galau. #gaknannya**


End file.
